Music to Soothe the Savage Beast
Music To Soothe the Savage Beast is the 24th episode of Season 4, and the 89th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode begins with Odd complaining to Ulrich about being unable to get a ticket to the Subdigitals concert that night. Ulrich then points out that Aelita is definitely more nervous about tonight as she is the opening act. Feeling nervous, Aelita heads to help Jeremie with the new program he is working on. Jeremie reassures Aelita that Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd will be listening and cheering her on. When Aelita asks Jeremie if he'll come too, he says he has to finish coding the program and run a few errands. Aelita gives Jeremie his ticket and leaves torn. Meanwhile Odd has tried getting tickets from Hiroki to no avail and ends up making a deal with Sissi. Later that night, Odd's plan blows up in his face when he sees Yumi with Ulrich, the resulting interaction resulting with Odd's date leaving. When Aelita is about to go on stage, X.A.N.A. activates a tower. A possessed show manager then kidnaps Aelita and heads towards the factory. Jeremie calls the group and tells them of the attack. Yumi and Odd go after Aelita leaving Ulrich to deal with the X.A.N.A.-fied Milly and Tamiya. X.A.N.A. has Aelita virtualized into the mountain sector. Yumi and Odd soon follow. When the two arrive William is going after Aelita. They take on William and Aelita is left fighting a Manta. Meanwhile, the unconscious show manager breaks her constraints and goes after Jeremie. Odd and Yumi successfuly take out William at the cost of Yumi being devirtualized. Odd then takes care of the Manta. Aelita deactivates the tower and Jeremie, getting up from being attacked, quickly runs a Return to the Past. The episode ends with the whole group at the concert and everyone enjoying themselves. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Il est sensé d'être insensé. Gallery Il est sense d etre insense 385-1-.jpg|Aelita smiling in her changing room. Il est sense d etre insense 355.jpg|Odd rides the Black Manta. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_171.jpg|Aelita knocked out cold. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_205.jpg|The elevator opens. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_210.jpg|Aelita getting scanned. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_209.jpg|Aelita getting scanned from a different camera view. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_337.jpg|Yumi is devirtualized. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_338.jpg|Yumi's tessen fans manage to devirtualize William. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_063.jpg|Aelita on the Kadic News magazine cover. Kelly.jpg|Kelly, Odd's date. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_179.jpg|Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi sense something isn't right when Aelita's opening is skipped. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_316.jpg|Odd and Yumi wonder why their Vehicles disappeared. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_250.jpg|William's sword randomly appears. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_249.jpg|William's sword is behind Aelita . Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_323.jpg|Tamiya shoots lightning bolt to Ulrich. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_324.jpg|But Ulrich uses a mirror to protect himself. Counter.png|The lightning bolt hits Tamiya. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_346.jpg|Tamiya is down as Milly still fires at Ulrich. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_347.jpg|The lightning bolts hit the stage, making it look like a special effect. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_392.jpg|Aelita gets on stage after a Time Reversion. Il_est_sense_d_etre_insense_395.jpg|Aelita performs. easilydefault.jpg|Aelita with two Energy Field External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:La música amanseix les feres es:Música para amansar a la bestia salvaje fr:Il est sensé d'être insensé gl:Música que calma a besta salvaxe it:La musica di XANA pl:Odcinek 89 "Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje" pt:Música que acalma a besta selvagem ru:Музыка, успокоившая дикого зверя Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Music To Soothe the Savage Beast Category:Subdigitals